Looking Back
by smonk09
Summary: A mysterious stranger shakes life up at Hogwarts. Post OotP AU


A short brunette walked into an old castle. Looking around the place she had once called home, she knew she really had missed Hogwarts. Peeking into the Great Hall, she saw that it wasn't dinner yet but it would be soon. Turning she flicked her wand at her bags and they began to follow her up the stairs. She climbed until she reached the Headmaster's office. After knocking she waited, and the portrait swung open.

"I wasn't expecting you until later."

"I wasn't going to miss dinner, that's the best part of the day."

"I will make the announcement in the morning. Dinner isn't for an hour. You know where your room is correct?"

"Yeah, I know. He have classes now?"

"No, I don't think he does."

"Thanks." She heads for the door.

"And Rose," She stops half turning to face him. "I know you'll behave, right?"

"Absolutely."

Walking down the stairs, she looked around nervously. She didn't know if she should be doing this now, or at all. The whole thing seemed easy at first; she would slip back into the life she left behind without any trouble. Reaching the door she was looking for, she slipped in hoping no one would notice her.

"Add more eye of newt." Rose whispered to one student as she headed to the back of the room. Tucked into a back corner, she looked around the room.

"Why is it important to be careful about the ratios?"

"The whole school could blow if the ratios are wrong, or of course there are the noxious fumes." Rose spoke up, cutting of a bushy hair Gryffindor.

"And you would be, who?" Shadows concealed the intruder, and Snape didn't like it.

"Well me of course." Rose said stepping into the light. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Only my class." He muttered sarcastically, then to the class, "Get out, and leave your potions."

"Professor?" The Gryffindor asked.

"I said GET OUT!" Snape roared. The class didn't seem to need telling again; they quickly gathered their things and left. "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore told me you didn't have a class."

"No here as in the building."

"I think I need to be here for a while. I think they need me."

"I'm glad you're back, it is great to see you." Snape said hugging her lightly.

"Good to be back."

A knock at the door made Rose turn with a laugh, "Expecting someone?"

"I forgot a parchment of mine." The bushy haired Gryffindor said walking into the room.

"Well, I believe that 25 points from your house will be enough to compensate your forgetfulness, Miss Granger."

"Please, 26 points from Slytherin for stupid point deductions." Rose shot back.

"Re-award those points! You can't deduct points because of a professor."

"Not till you re-award yours! You can't deduct for picking something up."

"She forgot it!"

"I don't care! Re-award them."

"Fine, 25 to Gryffindor because you said so."

"Thank you, 25 to Slytherin because Snape did a good thing."

"You took 26 off."

"So I did. Hey where'd she go?"

"Gryffindors, they always run away." He said earning a slap from Rose.

"Gee, thanks for waiting." Hermione said plopping down between Ron and Harry on a couch in Gryffindor's common room.

"We thought you would survive." Ron said.

"He docked us 25 points because I forgot my stuff…"

"That's just great, because we needed to lose more points." Ron muttered.  
"Would you wait, I wasn't finished." She said rolling her eyes. "So, he took points away, then that lady that was in class docked…"

"She took more points away from us! God, you're gonna kill us!" Ron shouted.

"She took 26 points away from Slytherin, because he took points away from us."

"So we have a new teacher on our hands." Harry said, picking up where Hermione was going with the story.

"Yes, and she either hates Snape or loves Gryffindor." Hermione concluded.

"Well, maybe she's both, I mean nobody likes Snape and it would be nice to have an unfair teacher tilted in our favor." Ron added.

"I don't think she dislikes him, I mean she did go to his class."

"Maybe she had to."

"No they were laughing, friendly."

"Weird."

"The DADA teacher doesn't hate Snape that is just wrong!"

"I agree." Hermione said, as the group headed for dinner.


End file.
